the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesquipedalian
/; characterized by long words; long-winded ;/ by Brighty and Firey Note: Some of these stories are only written by one person, and others are written by both. Set One - Intertwined (Note: The books are not in timeline order, it's in the order you should read it in c: But the timeline order is: Timeline: Ebullient (prologue is the only thing first), Tintinnabulation (can be switched with Ebullient), Coruscant, Penultimate, Synchronicity) Tintinnabulation: Noun /; a ringing or tinkling sound. ;/ "They told me my voice was the only thing of worth." Tintinnabulation, or Tinna, lived right outside of LakeClan. She was often overlooked as some small, gray, she-cat with a pretty voice. Nobody really liked her for her looks, they liked and wanted her because of her voice. The sound of it, they said, was like a rich, tinkling noise that they loved. Can she ever be recognized for something she isn't? Ebullient: Adjective /; cheerful and full of energy ;/ “They told me… That I was supposed to be happy…” Red was born outside the Clan, fathered by the ever-strong leader of SeaClan. With her brother, Gorse, nothing was ever meant to go wrong. But Gorse’s ambitions are different than her’s, and soon, Red finds a need to escape. SeaClan is waiting for her… but does she really want the offers of her father? Coruscant: Adjective: /; glittering; sparkling. ;/ "I just wanted to shine for once." Coruscant wanted to be pretty. As a young kit, she was often scorned of her looks. Now, as she became the most wanted criminal in LakeClan, she tries to be better than she was before. But when disaster strikes LakeClan, Coruscant is accused by LakeClan. Can a pretty she-cat like her make a difference? Penultimate: Adjective: /; last but one in a series of things; second to the last. ;/ “I didn’t mean… I wanted to be able to live…” Snow’s only motivation was to survive. She had no plans, other than find out who killed her mother. But on her journey, all she finds is the darkness left by her shadowed past. And who is the tom in her dreams, and why is he helping her? Synchronicity: Noun: /; the simultaneous occurrence of events that appear significantly related but have no discernible causal connection. ;/ “I didn’t think it would come to this…” It’s been years since Tinna, Coruscant, and Snow have been around the Clans. They left the area after the ordeals they went through, and upon their return...they realize there’s something they need to discover. A secret that has tied them together forever. But not all is right with this world. Why is Snow still dreaming? Set Two - Corruption (Note: You should read in the order below, but just know that they skip back and forth from the timeline. Timeline: Cacophony, Acrimony, Rancor, Enervate, Irrevocable; But read in the order below!) Acrimony: Noun: /; bitterness, discord ;/ “I hear things… They speak of darkness.” Faye knows there’s something going on in DewClan. The darkness has befallen them, and Faye wants to discover the truth. She’s not being stopped, and there’s a she-cat willing to give her information. But at what price? Cacophony: Noun: /; tremendous noise ;/ “I wish I could make a cacophony…” Thunder, despite his name, hated noise. He knew his mother wanted him to be brave, so when DewClan caught him near their borders and accused him of killing their deputy, he tried to be brave. But he was not one to be able to make enough noise to make himself heard. Rancor: Noun: /; deep, bitter resentment ;/ “They did this… We lost her, to them!” All Moss and Alder know is what there used to be of the Clans. There’s nothing but ashes, and everything is turning to dust. But there’s something that has awakened, and it brings Moss and Alder forward. They want their revenge on the Clan that stole their sister… and destroyed her. Enervate:''' '''Verb: /; to weaken, exhaust;/ “Time to live...time to die…” Echo remembered the stories her mother told her about DewClan. How there was a tom named Thunder who tried to change DewClan during his time of capture. When Echo’s best friend, Chime, dies by the paws of the weakened remains of DewClan, Echo is determined to do what Thunder failed to do: change DewClan forever. Irrevocable: Adjective: /; not able to be changed, reversed, or recovered; final ;/ “I must finish this for the ones who have failed before me.” Echo’s quest to change DewClan is failing, and she needs a way to stay strong. The rogues around her can give her strength, but who can help her defeat DewClan once and for all? Who are Moss and Alder looking for? And why do they have a DewClan ally? Echo tries to figure this all out, before it’s too late. Set Three - Diverge Limpid: Adjective: /; clear, transparent ;/ ' “She’s fading away in the background...I can’t save her…” Knightley was born from a rogue mother and a Clan cat father. He was always invisible and tried to hide from his past scars. But when his father orders him to kidnap his best friend and ruin his life, what can he do? Rescind: '''Verb: /; to take back, repel ;/ ' “Gently fall with me… Before you want to die.” Keyes was born gentle. But she became altered, and now, is forced into Clan life. Where is the childhood friend she knew so well? Keyes wants to find him, but not for the reasons you’d expect… What is the truth about Keyes, and what is the solution of her quest? Deride: 'Verb: /; to laugh at mockingly, scorn ;/ ' “She laughed at me instead of welcoming me back…” Knightley wants to try to find Keyes, thinking she wouldn’t remember what he had done. As he searches the Clan territory for her, he realizes that he made a huge mistake in trying to find Keyes... '''Nadir: 'Noun: /; the lowest point of something ;/ ' “This is where it comes together…” Keyes knows the truth about Knightley. She knows what he has done, and it hurts emotionally. Keyes is desperate for answers, and she will get them. Knightley might have been her friend once, but now, there is nothing left for the pair. There is no them, and Keyes is determined to prove that… one way or another. Conformity: 'Noun: /; behavior in accordance with socially accepted conventions or standards ;/ ' “Either you follow me… or die.” Keyes has revealed herself as the chessmaster, and there is no going back. Even with this twist, Knightley won’t give up on the friend he knew. He thinks she won’t harm him, despite the things he had done to her. As he confronts her, Keyes does the unthinkable. Keyes wants her revenge… and she’ll do anything for it. Set Four - Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Sesquipedalian Category:Collabs Category:Worse